


Halloween

by Bubblegumlocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumlocks/pseuds/Bubblegumlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2010.  Halloween, 1981, as told by the Marauders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to JKRowling, and I'm just borrowing it.

Every night I watched Lily say a prayer over Harry as we tucked him into bed. Every night I hoped with her, hearing the words, knowing something worse is out there and nothing she says can help.

It’s been a week of fervent prayers. We jump at shadows, though Harry is a happy baby. He brings us smiles and so much joy but a little part of me wonders if he had been born a day late what would have happened. Or a week early. _Or not at all_.

I look at Lily, finishing with a kiss to the top of his head. I take her hand and we reluctantly leave his room, silently closing the door behind us.

She sits down and I cross to the window. It’s dark, little light bathes the pathway. I can barely make out the road. The moon is new, and I know Remus is somewhere out there, rejoicing in his peak of human strength. I wonder how and why he could do this to us. _How?_ I close my eyes and sigh, thinking of school, such a short time ago. _Why?_

I feel Lily come up behind me, wrapping her arms around me and just holding. I take so much comfort in her presence. She’s so calm and controlled, despite the betrayal of one of her closest friends too.

Any day now. As soon as I think those words we both go still, as if someone had spotted us in a compromising position. Things are suddenly too quiet. I turn towards Lily, still in her arms. She looks up at me and we kiss.

It’s like our first kiss. Soft, gentle, so full of promise. I’m glad it’s not goodbye.

She begins to silently cry and I want to brush away her tears but I know if I move it will end and reality will return and…

The unnatural silence disappears with a loud noise outside. I see a shadow of a movement and push Lily toward Harry’s door.

“Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off—“

The door opens.

~*~

I wake up suddenly in a cold sweat. I blink a few times, and look around.

Nothing looks familiar, and I can’t remember what I’m supposed to be doing. It’s dark in the room and the bed is comfortable and—

Oh.

Right.

_Right._

It’s one more day.

I haven’t heard from them.

I start to panic and jump up from the bed. I throw clothes on and begin to pace.

It’s barely 5am.

I wait. I breathe in and out. Slowly and then normally and then I fly to Peter’s grandmother’s house. She’s gone, not unusual.

The house feels quiet. I change and sniff the air, smelling furniture and food and Peter. But he’s not there.

_He’s not there._

Peter’s gone. No struggle. _He’s not there._

I jump on my bike and leave, sparing a glance at the sky.

New moon. I can fly low and not have to worry about Muggles. I can get there faster.

I slow down. Nothing looks familiar again. I make sure I’m in the right spot and see Hagrid.

Hagrid?

The house.

_The house._

Lily.

_James._

I stand there, not bothering to hide my staring.

_Peter_. That _rat_.

“Hagrid, let me have him.” My voice breaks slightly as I stretch out my arms.

Hagrid shakes his giant head. “Dumbledore’s orders. Takin’ him to his aunts.” I can hear the pride in his voice.

_Peter_.

“Here, you can have my bike.” I know how much he’s always admired it. “I won’t need it anymore.”

I won’t, not after I get through with Peter.

Pettigrew. He doesn’t deserve his name.

I watch Hagrid take Harry away, a tiny bundle in his great arms.

I start the search.

I know a few of his spots. I search them all. Gone. No trace.

I stumble upon him by accident almost a full day later. He’s in Muggle London. His father hated Muggles. _Why didn’t I see it before?_

He spots me before I can do anything.

“Lily and James, Sirius. How could you?”

I can’t believe him. His pride. We never saw it in school. This Pettigrew standing in front of me was a stranger, in more ways than one.

We fight.

A flash.

He’s gone.

MES shows up almost immediately. I’m still standing there, unable to curse one of my best friends.

_Remus!_

I begin to laugh.

~*~

I want to fight the injustice of it all.

But they won’t let me.

Because once a month, I’m not human.

I look at my hands. My perfectly normal, human hands. Are they capable of killing?

_Yes_.

I close my eyes but I can’t shut out my thoughts. I am capable.

But am I willing?

I sigh. I don’t know what to think anymore. My friends. My friends forced me to trust them with my biggest secret, with my life, and yet.

Yet…

Is it because I’m a Dark creature? One that I have little control of?

Is it because I was friends with Lily before James could even speak to her?

Is it?

My questions have no answers. Not tonight. I’m not allowed to visit. I’m not allowed to visit and watch the next generation of mischief-making grow. I’m not allowed to spoil Harry and make sure Sirius doesn’t get his way all the time. I’m not allowed to know where my best friends are.

I’m not allowed to go to Hogwarts. But I did.

And I met them.

My window suddenly lights up and then it’s dark again. I see wand sparks. Over and over, like fireworks.

Celebration? At a time like this? When my best friends could even think it’s me? I know something is going on.

I step outside. The night air is crisp and I can’t help but smile just a little at the light show. I watch and return inside, and find my bed.

Morning and post comes. The _Daily Prophet_ falls to the floor as my hands begin to shake.

It’s almost like a transformation, the pain that ripples from my head to my heart. I collapse, knees first, then hands and I lower myself to the floor. It’s cool against my warm cheek. I start to shake and curl into a ball.

How could he?


End file.
